


[桑敏/桑琳]BLESSING

by SamanthaLee1025



Series: [FF14]一切为了艾欧泽亚！ [12]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Out of Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:48:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28841904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamanthaLee1025/pseuds/SamanthaLee1025
Summary: 桑克瑞德在彷徨阶梯亭喝酒，而琳找到了他。
Relationships: Minfilia Warde/Thancred Waters, Ryne | Minfilia & Thancred Waters
Series: [FF14]一切为了艾欧泽亚！ [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026907
Kudos: 2





	[桑敏/桑琳]BLESSING

**Author's Note:**

> 很短，没什么内容，还有很多的私设  
> 在我自己的理解里桑敏是爱情，桑琳是亲情

桑克瑞德听见她的脚步声：很轻，像只小猫，或者是任何一样幼小的、无害的动物。他熟悉这个脚步声，又或者说，他其实熟悉她的一切，哪怕周围的人吵吵嚷嚷，他也能在铺天盖地的麦酒香气里感觉得出只属于她的气息。

她在他身边坐下了。她很拘谨，桑克瑞德看得出她想极力维持住镇定，但是她的视线还是只在他的脸上停留了一瞬，就很快飘向了桌上的酒瓶：

“你怎么喝了这么多的酒……”她的声音不大，“明明大家说好了，这段时间是用来休整的。”

桑克瑞德将桌上的酒杯朝着远离她的方向推了推。“那么你呢？”他问，“你也没有在公馆里面休息。”

她定定地看了他一会：

“我很担心你。”她说。

“我很担心你。”她说，“虽然说当着伙伴们的面，我不愿意提起，但是桑克瑞德，你有的时候真的太不把自己的安全放在心上了。”

她的口气像是在斥责，但桑克瑞德一律解读为小小的抱怨。

他没太把她的话放在心上。他是拂晓血盟里少有的负责谍报的人员，他习惯了这样和危险擦肩而过的经历，更多的时候，他甚至很享受这种惊心动魄的绝处逢生——这证明了他的每一次付出是有意义的。这种虚无缥缈的意义通常很难被量化，但一旦把这个问题转化为数出他身上伤疤的数量，一切就变得简单了起来。不过，桑克瑞德想，也许是这一次他敷衍的神情太过明显，她接下来给他手臂上的绷带打结的时候用上了十成十的力气。

桑克瑞德：“喂——”

他龇牙咧嘴，要不是她按着他，他差点没从椅子上蹦起来。而她露出一个很浅的笑：“连我的嘱咐都不肯仔细听了，真有你的啊。”

桑克瑞德咕哝道：“可是真的很痛，敏菲利亚！”

他话音刚落，敏菲利亚在他的手臂上系出了一个规整的蝴蝶结。她将没用完的绷带和纱布收进医疗箱里，又转回身看着他：“如果下一次你还敢把自己搞成这样一身伤回来的话，我向你保证，回到沙之家你会更痛的。”

她说的是实话吗？桑克瑞德不知道。他隐隐约约地觉得，敏菲利亚是在关心他，但是这样的关心太隐晦、又太深沉，埋藏再很多他理不清楚头绪的情感之下，让他很难分辨清楚。他换了一个更舒服一些的坐姿，拍了拍身边空着的椅子，示意敏菲利亚过来坐下，却没有辩解自己之所以这样灰头土脸地回来，是因为保护了一个误入刺杀现场的猫魅族少女。

他不想为自己的受伤找太多的借口。或许他应该让敏菲利亚认为他与那个猫魅族少女还有私交，这听起来很合理，毕竟那位姑娘年轻美丽，而他一贯遇见美人都会多情地驻足；但是他忽然什么也不想解释，可能是因为敏菲利亚刚刚给他系绷带的时候实在是太痛了，也可能是因为别的什么稀奇古怪的原因。

不是什么事情都一定要找出一个理由来的，桑克瑞德想。他看着敏菲利亚一步一步地向他走过来，坐在他身侧，让他得以看清她的侧脸。和满身血污、仿佛在泥里滚了一圈的他比起来，敏菲利亚身上的清淡香气在这个瞬间也变得浓郁起来，好像有一朵无形的花正在他身边盛开着似的。

他没头没尾地说：“……你已经长这么大了啊。”

敏菲利亚笑了起来：“这样感慨的话，可不像是不到三十岁的你能说得出来的。”

桑克瑞德想，他其实并不是在感慨。他只是很单纯地在描述一个事实，其中或许夹杂了一些他意识不到的赞叹和欣赏，但他并不是在感慨。他乐于见到敏菲利亚的成长，而幸运的是，他的确也见证了她的每一次进步：她第一次开采出猫眼石的原石，她第一次拔出他送给她的秘银匕首，她第一次与他的恩师路易索瓦见面……

他没有缺席过她生命中任何一个重要的场合。

他跟着笑了起来，用另一边没有受伤的手掌轻轻拍了拍她的头：“好吧。那等到你三十岁的时候，我再说这句话也不迟。”

桑克瑞德回过神，面前的少女眼含担忧地看着他，他从她的眼睛里看到头顶水晶制成的穹顶的倒影。

他把面前还剩了半瓶的酒瓶给她看：“我只喝了这一点。”他宽慰她，“我没有在借酒消愁，彷徨阶梯亭的麦酒很有名，等你再长大一点，也可以来试试看。”

她如释重负地松了一口气：“我以为是因为我……”

桑克瑞德将酒瓶重新搁回桌面上。“没有的事。”他说，“我只是一时间没能找到和我一起喝酒的人。空闲的时候自己喝一杯酒，也算不上是什么坏毛病吧？”

她摇了摇头，想了想又说：“我、我也可以陪你……”

桑克瑞德笑了。他将酒杯推得离她更远了些，这是一个无声的拒绝。

他其实也没有那么喜欢喝酒。不过酒吧的确是个收集情报的好地方，而他以前常去的那家酒吧外面，又碰巧是敏菲利亚每晚回家都会经过的路。每次她结束采掘作业的时候，身上都沾着矿山里带出来的泥污，她看起来是那么不起眼，却又那么让人难以忽视，桑克瑞德端着酒杯和酒吧里的各位小姐谈笑风生，但他的视线永远都停留在敏菲利亚的身上，看着她慢慢走近，再渐渐走远。

她有时候会朝酒吧里瞥过来一眼，如果正巧和桑克瑞德对视上，她就会露出一个有些促狭的笑容。他们明明离得不算近，桑克瑞德却好像闻得到她发间的香气，他看着敏菲利亚浅色的瞳仁，心想这是他见过的最美的一双眼睛。

或许我应该和她打个招呼。

有时候这样的念头会不受控制地从他心里冒出来，桑克瑞德会在这时和身边随便哪个人碰杯，再将酒一饮而下。酒吧里的人群挤挤挨挨，他站在其中，感觉到一种难以名状的情绪缓慢地包裹住他，他不知道自己想要的究竟是什么。

也可能他本来也什么都不想要。敏菲利亚是一株永远向着光芒生长的花，她的身上有着那样蓬勃的、旺盛的生命力，仅仅是与她对视一眼，他都能收获十足的温暖，就好像她身上的阳光也照耀在了他身上。

桑克瑞德想，他并不愿意幻想太多不切实际的事情，这样的生活能够延续下去，就已经很好了。

一只柔软的手掌贴在了他的脸颊处。桑克瑞德听见手掌的主人说：

“你的伤口还没有完全好起来……”

这只手也是温暖的，掌心的皮肤细嫩，虎口上有着新磨出的小小的茧。桑克瑞德由着她小心翼翼地抚摸过自己脸上的伤口，他将视线投向远处，有的客人已经喝醉了，正伏在桌上呼呼大睡，鼾声一阵一阵地响起来，也有人越来越健谈，与朋友不知道在争执着什么话题。周围一片嘈杂，他重新看向少女，好像能听见她心脏跳动的声音。

“我会好好活着的。”他说，“我向你保证过的，我不会离开你，对不对？”

和兰吉特的那一场战斗消耗太过于巨大，他不知道自己究竟是靠着什么样的毅力才坚持了下来，不过可以肯定的是，她送给他的晶壤的确发挥了作用。

也许她真的在保佑他。

她说：“可是……”

桑克瑞德轻轻捏住了她的手腕，又向着她摇了摇头。有那么一瞬，她还想说些什么，但她最终只是抬起了自己的另一只手，搭在桑克瑞德的手背上。

桑克瑞德想，她好像没有什么和敏菲利亚相似的地方，但是她们身上又好像都有着阳光的香气。彷徨阶梯亭里的喧哗声在这时与多年前乌尔达哈酒吧里的景象重合了起来，他明明在直视着少女的脸孔，耳边却响起了敏菲利亚故意拖长了音调喊他“桑克瑞德哥哥”的声音。那声音那么近，却又那么远，桑克瑞德不知道这到底是他的臆想，还是真的有未能完全消散的以太在向他传达着什么他永远也无法解读的心愿。

他闭了下眼睛，再睁开时，谁也没办法再从他的神情里看出一丝一毫的颓唐之意了：

“一转眼，你也已经长这么大了啊……”

他郑重地、用最温和的语气去念对面少女的名字：

“琳。”

-FIN-


End file.
